Never Even Knowing
by Auua Ytjoml
Summary: <html><head></head>Megamind and Roxanne have something special. Do they realize it yet?</html>


A/N ~ _Never Even Knowing_ is a prequel for an as yet unnamed fanfic that centers around Megamind's and Roxanne's son. I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimers ~ I do not own Megamind, Roxanne, Minion, or the Brainbots. The name Mykaal comes from Sevandor1.

"Megamind!"

Roxanne walked through the holographic brick wall and into the renovated lair.

The first floor was still abandoned in keeping with the image of an abandoned warehouse but the lair had been moved to the 2nd floor and on the third floor Megamind and Minion showed Roxanne they could turn their talents to more than just inventions. It was now split up into various rooms; three bedrooms, four bathrooms, two 'hanging' rooms (Megamind refused to call them living rooms), a kitchen and last of all an outdoor courtyard complete with garden and pool.

She walked up the spiral staircase leading from the lair to the house and paused at the doorway, shushing the brainbots who had followed her.

Megamind and Minion were laughing outrageously. Minion was spinning around and around in his bowl and Megamind was, if anything, whirling even faster in his chair. His eyes were bright and the laughter that spilled from his lips was childish and joyful, nothing like the melodramatic laughter she'd heard so often before.

She stroked Pinky, one of the more obviously female brainbots, and smiled at her new friends antics. How had she not seen this side of them before? Sure they had always been courteous, especially Minion, and sure she'd seen Megamind be a wee bit childish before but for all her reporter senses she'd never sensed a hidden carefree Megamind behind the megaegotistical villain. Then again she'd always been an outsider looking in on two strange aliens. Now she was part of their little family.

Finally he noticed her and leap up. She idly wondered how he wasn't dizzy after all that spinning and then he had picked her up and she was spinning.

"Roxanne! Your back!"

He hugged her tight and then set her back upright again.

She looked up into his eyes and caught her breath. She still wasn't used to how intense the feelings within that green could be. He smiled again and then kissed her, gently stroking her neck and shoulders in massaging circles. His kisses trailed up her neck to her ear as his hands moved down her back loosening all the tight muscles she hadn't realized she'd acquired that day.

"Sir? Miss Roxanne? Dinner's ready." The broke apart and Roxanne smiled at the fish. Tonight he was in a smaller form. This one was more humanoid and reminded her of Megamind slightly with it's delicate fingers more suited to the domestic tasks like sewing and cooking.

"What's for dinner tonight Minion?" she asked.

"Bucatini le Metrocity."

Megamind rolled his eyes and pulled Roxanne into the courtyard where a sturdy wooden table had been set up.

"Also known as pasta or, directly translated, 'hollow spaghetti'" the blue hero says dryly.

Roxanne punches his shoulder gently. "I like a guy with a little romance!"

She hold in laughter as his eyes widen in disbelief. One eyebrow, then the other rise and the corner of his mouth quirks up in bemused confusion. He holds out his hands to her helplessly. He holds the pose perfectly still and finally she can't take it anymore and lets loose a giggle.

His face relaxes and after a short prayer they all dig in.

When they'd sat down it was getting dark. By the time they finished the stars were coming out overhead. Roxanne stood up to help clear the dishes but Minion waved her hand away.

"I've got this Miss Roxanne. Sir has something he wanted to show you."

Thanking him, Megamind gently pulled on her hand. She followed him further into the garden. They skirted round the small pool and made their way to a stretch of ordinary grass. It was the first thing they'd tried growing here and was wonderfully plump and healthy. Megamind ushered for her to sit down and she did so noting the pleasant coolness of the dew on her legs. He laid his long fingers over her eyes and she smiled.  
>"What's the surprise?"<p>

His fingers slid down to wrap around her waist. She opened her eyes and gasped. The walls of the warehouse surrounding the courtyard were invisible. Sprawling in front of them Metro City sparkled and, in the sky above, the stars reflected them.

She blinked and bend her head backward to look at her boyfriend. She was used to his extravagant schemes but not (not yet) used to his just as touching, high tech, gifts. They laid back and she rested her head on his chest listening contently to Megamind point out every constellation in the sky.

She was drifting off when Megamind shook her slightly and sat them up. She shook her head and watched him fiddle with the device he'd taken from his pocket. Suddenly she gasped. With a final twist of a dial all of the lights in Metro City and the surrounding area's shut down. Without the light pollution something else appeared in the sky. Roxanne gasped.

"The Milky Way!" she exclaimed.

Megamind smiled at her and suddenly she realized _'I'll never want to spend my life with anyone else but this crazy, upside down, blue alien'_

With this realization she turned to him and crushed her lips to his. Surprised, he responded and for several minutes deep silence was the only sound to be heard as the lovers melted in each others arms.

Gazing back up at the brilliant vivid sight above her she sighed. _'I wonder if this is what an epiphany is like, a completely new horizon - like looking at a foggy lake and as the sun rises and the fog dissipates suddenly everything looks different and there is so much more in your life but you haven't got any bigger- everything is brighter, warmer more brilliant and you can barely even imagine the foggy muted colors and shapes from just moments ago-"_

Staring up at the sky Megamind felt his girlfriend's hand move in his own. He glanced over at her and grinned happily at the look of contentment and wonder that graced her face.

All those years of trying to be the bad guy thrown away for this one girl. All those plots, schemes, kidnappings, fights. . . all a blur. Even though he could never actually forget, his twenty years as Master Of All Villainy blurred and seemed insignificant when compared with the smiles he received for helping a child find her lost dog or buying the writer at the next table over another coffee. Simple things, things that made Roxanne proud of him. More than that he felt now that these small tokens of kindness filled and satisfied him in a way none of his one-upmanship with Wayne ever had.

He fingers his pocket, feeling for the band there. _'Should I ask her tonight? I said I would. I promised my self and the mayor was so understanding about the need for a blackout tonight.'_

Momentarily he lost himself in her simple beauty; the sharp point to her chin, her intricate pupil's reflecting the stars above them.

'_Yes. Tonight it is. There will never be a better moment and there is no one, no one, I'd rather be joined with.'_

Pulling her upright he stands simply with the ring clasped in his hand. She smiles at him and he gulps.

'_I can do this.'_

"Roxanne, you are the most amazing person I have ever known. Your more complex than anything I could ever conceive much less create. You laugh with me and teach me how to _bee-cicl _and you love to think and wonder and I want to do those things with you, forever."

He opens her hand and presses the band into her palm.

"Roxanne, would you- would you-" He gulps.

She looks at him gently. "marry you?"

He nods.

She smiles widely " I wouldn't want anyone else."

He slides the band onto her finger and she examines it more closely.

Even in the starlight it's ruddy copper color is obvious. Inset into it are alternating shades of red garnet.

She looks up. Never has she been more grateful that they are exactly the same height. She smiles and the silence is broken.

He whirls her up in the air and as her feet touch the ground he pulls her into a dance of joy. Their laughter floats upward towards the stars and neither notice when the city lights slowly blink back on.

From the window several brainbots peek out at Daddy and their new Mommy. They like Roxanne.

Minion comes up behind them. "He asked her?"

Pinky bowngs in agreement and chirps "She said yes!"

Oblivious to everything but each other the short blue alien and the beautiful white earthling drink in the love emanating from the other.

Unbeknownst to the other (or maybe subconsciously they really did know) their thoughts were one and the same.

_'We have something that no one can take away from us – and God help anyone who tries!'_

Eventually the dimmed stars saw the retreating backs of the new fiancés, but only after dawn spilled its light over the horizon lighting up then burning away the tendrils of fog over the lake.

"Everything's different now Megamind" Roxanne whispers sleepily. Luckily the now opaque walls of their home provide plenty of cover from the new sun.

"Not Megamind." He mumbles back "My name is Mykaal."


End file.
